Say No More
by MySoulIsOnThePages
Summary: AU: Set after DH. In her 7th year, Kat Grey learns that her new DADA teacher is Harry Potter. On a dare, she sets her sights on him, but quickly falls in love. Kat and Harry then have to try to navigate through the unknown of a teacher-student relationship.
1. Announcement

The sun was beating down on my face, I had sand between my toes and could hear waves slapping against the sand. It was the last week of August and I was in the south of France. The radio was playing softly and seagulls were squawking. My best friend, Ainslee Broad, was laying next to me, snoring softly. Everything was quiet and calm.

"_We have breaking news from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _the radio cawed.

I sat up and turned the radio louder.

"Ugh, turn it down." Lee moaned. I ignored her.

"_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has appointed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry Potter, or The Boy Who Conquered, as some are calling him, is the new professor. Some parents are concerned of the lack of education, as Potter never completed his Hogwarts education. More on this after the break."_

A commercial for Bernie Botts Every Flavoured Beans came on, and I turned the radio back down.

"Well." My mother said, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"That guy is hot." Lee giggled. "And bad-assed."

Her mom looked at her sternly. "Ainslee. Language." Lee shrugged and closed her eyes.

"I think he's appropriate for the job." Mrs. Broad continued, "No one knows more than him about the Dark Arts."

"Except Voldemort!" My little brother, Hayden, chimed in.

Mom gasped. "Hayden!"

"He's right." I said, bumping my brother's fist.

"Katerina, don't encourage him." She gave me a look that reminded me of Professor McGonagall.

"He'll be better than our last teacher. And the one before that…And the one before that…And the before that…" I said.

"Oh, shut up." Lee snapped. "We get the point."

"I'm just saying that we had a lot of professors." I shrugged.

"Yeah. We know that."

I smirked. "That time of the month, Lee?"

"Shut up, Kat." She flipped onto her stomach and promptly fell asleep.

I laid back and started day dreaming of Harry Potter and my last year at school.

* * *

**AN: Hello everybody! Sorry that was so short, but I just wanted an intro of sorts. Please review! XxE**


	2. Looking

**AN: I do not own Harry and co.**

**

* * *

**

"Now, please watch over Hayden. Make sure he doesn't get lost." My mother rambled on as we said goodbye on Platform 9 ¾.

I laughed. "It's his second year. I'm pretty sure he won't."

She kissed my cheek. "Just make sure! Also, I've packed a few cookies in your trunk for the train ride. Eat them before they get stale."

"Yes mom. I'm in seventh year. I can handle a batch of cookies." I hugged her. "Bye mom. Love you."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Love you too, Kitty Kat."

I got on the train and waved to her. I felt the train take off and made my way down the corridors to find Lee. She was sitting in a compartment with my best guy friend, Blake Lyons.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Thought we left without you."

I laughed and got the cookies out of my trunk. "You worry to much."

I sat down next to her and gave her a cookie.

"Where's mine?" Blake demanded.

"You don't get one, Blakey boy." I said, smiling.

"Don't call me that, Katerina!" he yelled.

I threw a chunk of cookie at his face. "Shut up."

He drew his wand and pointed it at me. "I'm Headboy. I could give you detention."

"Oh shut up." Lee said and threw a cookie at him.

"Well." Blake stood up. "I'm obviously not wanted here."

"No argument there." Lee muttered. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing.

Blake glared at us. "I'm off to find someone who actually wants me around."

"I'm sure the first years will be delighted to see you." I said. Lee burst out laughing as Blake left the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Think we were to mean?" Lee asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "Nah."

* * *

"He is so _hot_!" Lee whispered. We were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for the sorting to finish. I looked at the staff table. Harry Potter was sitting at the end of the table, staring at his goblet. He looked terrible. His face was pale and had stubble all over. His eyes looked haunted and he was very thin.

"He looks like he'll drop dead at any moment." I whispered back. She shrugged and started to turn Blake's hair blue.

Professor McGonagall stood up and began her usual welcome speech. As she was talking, my gaze slid back to Harry Potter. He looked so sad.

"…And the Defence Against the Dark Arts post has been filled. Professor Potter will be teaching in the regular classroom on the third floor." McGonagall continued and gestured Potter to stand up. Applause rang through the hall, along with a few whistles. He turned red and quickly sat down.

Food appeared on our plates and for a few minutes, all you could hear was scraping of cutlery and chewing. Once the noise level began to rise, McGonagall dismissed us. Blake stood up to do his Headboy duties, but Lee and I stayed behind. We watched as Professor Slughorn chatted up Professor Potter.

"I wonder what happened to him." I said, looking at Potter.

"Who? Slughorn? Why? What's different?" She stared at Slughorn.

"Not him." I snapped. "Harry Potter."

She was about to reply, but was cut off by Elizabeth Abbot and Rose Montgomery.

"Tasty, isn't he?" Liz said, staring at him longingly. "He and my sister were in the same year."

Lee, disliking Liz, immediately excused herself and left the hall.

I looked at the girls apologetically. "See you upstairs." I turned on my heel and quickly followed her, steeling myself for a tense night in the dormitories.

* * *

**AN: Yay chapter two! Please review! n.n**


	3. Hello

The next morning, when I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Blake and Lee looked at me, as if my head was on fire. Actually, being at Hogwarts, that would be considered normal.

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Fan-friggen-tastic." I said, shoving toast in my mouth.

"You look terrible." Blake said. I shot him a look.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Well, look sharp. Flitwick is coming." Lee said. I looked around. Professor Flitwick came up to us, with our new schedules. I took mine and saw what we had today.

"Sweet! Free period right now and then Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lunch, then Charms and Transfiguration. Seems easy enough." I said. I looked over Blake's shoulder at his schedule and found it the same as mine.

"Yours the same too?" I asked Lee. She nodded.

I stood up. "Well, I'm going to go make myself presentable."

"Oh, thank the Lord." Blake said, grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at him, as I was walking backwards out of the Hall. Suddenly, I smacked into something. I spun around, ready to tell a first year off, but found myself looking at Harry Potter standing there instead.

"That was graceful, wasn't it?" I said, rubbing my head.

"Very." He smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. My fault. I shouldn't have done that. Learned that lesson in my first year."

He looked at me with a semi-confused expression.

"Umbridge. Ran right into her." I showed him my left hand. There were white scars forming the words, _I will act my own age._

"As you can see," I said. "I am very proud."

He laughed and showed me his hand. _I must not tell lies._

"At least yours is cool." I said.

"Cool? Reminds me of Voldemort." he said darkly.

"Ah, well. Still cool." I shrugged. "I'm Kat, by the way. I'm in your first class."

"Oh yeah. Seventh year first." he muttered.

"Yup! Lucky you." I grinned. "I heard that class is horrible."

"Yeah, I can tell." He winked and walked into the hall.

* * *

After making myself look like I wasn't an inch from death, I made my way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, a little early. I knocked on the door frame and Professor Potter looked up.

"You again?" He smirked.

I sat down in a desk near the front. "Yes it is. Sorry. I had nothing better to do. So I came here."

"Ah." He started to write on the blackboard and my thoughts started to drift. Harry Potter wasn't so bad. And up close, he was pretty cute.

The bell rang and the others started to file in. Blake and Lee took the seats beside me.

"Where were you?" Lee hissed.

"Here." I said.

"Well duh." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled and started taking notes.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

It was my first class and I already had a favourite. Katerina Grey, or Kat, as she told me. She was nice. Her black hair was shiny and she smiled a lot. I also noticed the little things. She bit her lip when she concentrated, and her foot was always tapping to a beat only she could hear.

I noticed these things right away. It was weird. I never noticed little things about Ginny until fifth year. I felt as if I was betraying her memory. I hated that it was my fault she died at the Battle of Hogwarts, four years ago. I hated my self for noticing these things.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed and added Say No More to their favourite lists! It made me so happy.**

**Bandit Stalker: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**OMGizzles: Thank you! And Merry Christmas to you too!**

**avrilavril: haha thanks :D**

**AlishaofTroy: Thank you! Hope you liked it! **


	4. Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

"So, Kat…You seeing anybody?" Rose asked me.

It was the first Friday of the term, and I was hanging out in my dorm with Liz, Rose, and Lee. It was time for our annual Dare Challenge. We've been having these challenges since second year. It started off as an innocent round of "Truth or Dare", but it quickly turned deadly. Kind of.

"Nope. Are you?" I asked, even though I knew she has never been on a date before. She always in last place of the Challenge if it has anything to do with romance.

She shook her head and her pretty face turned glum.

"Okay. Enough talking." Liz said. "It's time."

We all gathered on the floor, around a tiny fire I started.

"I always admired your fires, Kat." Rose said, as she put her hand under the flame and didn't get burned.

"Okay. Who's first?" Lee asked. We never played for prizes, just pride. Last year, I came in second, just behind Liz. But this year, I wanted to come in first. The rules were simple. You have an entire to complete the Challenge. You could not tell anybody what you are doing. And the most important rule? Don't get caught.

"I will." Liz said bravely and Rose, Lee and I huddled together.

"What should we make her do?" Rose whispered.

We thought about it. Finally, Lee spoke. "Make her date a first year?"

I grinned. "Brilliant."

We all looked at Liz.

I cleared my throat. "We, Katerina, Ainslee and Rosemont-"

"Hey! My name is not Rosemont!" Rose shrieked.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "It sounds better when we all have long names."

"Fine." She started pouting.

"We, Katerina, Ainslee and Rosemont, challenge you, Elizabeth, to date a first year for as long as you can, without getting caught." I declared. "That includes at least one snog."

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"Do you accept this challenge?" I asked.

She nodded. "I hate you guys."

"Okay!" Lee said. "I got the perfect one for Rose." She whispered her idea in my ear. I burst out laughing and nodded.

"We, Ainslee, Katerina and Elizabeth, challenge you, Rosemont, to leave secret admirer notes to Hagrid." Lee announced.

Rose squealed. "That's so gross!"

"Do you accept this challenge?" Lee asked.

Rose, quite bravely, said yes.

"Brilliant." Liz yelled.

"Your turn Lee." I said.

"Don't worry, Kat. I got one." Liz smiled mischievously.

"What?" Lee asked warily.

"We, Elizabeth, Rosemont, and Katerina, challenge you, Ainslee, to date Blake Lyons."

Lee immediately shook her head. "Definitely not."

"You realize if you do not accept, you will automatically be in fourth place." Liz said.

This got to Lee. She hated losing. Especially to Liz.

"Fine." she said stiffly.

"Okay!" Liz said. "Last but not least, Kat."

They whispered and then stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Rose cleared her throat. "We, Rosemont-."

"You just called yourself Rosemont." Liz pointed out.

"-Elizabeth and Ainslee," Rose continued ignoring her. "Challenge you, Katerina, to date the one, the only…Harry Potter."

My mouth dropped. "What! He's a teacher!"

"Sorry, Kat. But do you accept this challenge?" Rose asked.

I thought about it. It was against the rules. I could get expelled. But this would never happen. He wouldn't date a student. There would be no way. I could try and make a fool out of myself. I'll just take fourth place.

I looked at them. "Okay." They all grinned.

"We knew you would do it." Lee commented.

I took a deep breath. "May the final, and ultimate, Dare Challenge begin."

* * *

**AN: There you go. Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Ariauna: Thank you so much!**

**AlishaofTroy: Haha thanks. More interaction between Harry and Kat in the next chapter. I'm trying to take it slow.**

**mlkduds009: Thanks for your enthusiasm! n.n**


	5. Detention

"I can't do it." Lee told me the next day, during Professor Potter's lecture. "But I don't want to lose."

I raised my eyebrow at her. All day, she kept changing her mind.

Suddenly, she perked up. "I know! I'll tell him to play along. Liz will never know!"

"Lee! That's cheating!" I said loudly.

The classroom fell silent and everyone looked at us.

"Problem, ladies?" Professor Potter asked.

I shook my head. "No, sir."

"Five points from Ravenclaw. Please pay attention." he said, causing all the Ravenclaws in the room to glare at me.

"Why not?" Lee whispered.

"There's only one rule, Lee. And that rule is?" I asked.

"No telling." she muttered.

"Exactly."

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up. Professor Potter was looking at me. I smiled in a way that I hoped looked innocent.

"Detention, Kat. Eight o'clock." he told me.

I groaned and slumped in my seat.

* * *

It was eight and I was no where near Professor Potter's classroom. I was stuck who floors above, having a battle with Peeves. The ghost was throwing ink, and I was trying to dodge.

"PEEVES!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

"Here, Kitty Kat!" He singed. "Here kitty, kitty!"

I shot a curse at him, but being a ghost, it went right through him. I swore at him.

"Ooh! Bad kitty!" he yelled and dumped the whole bottle on my head. He laughed like a maniac, and flew away.

"Stupid Peeves." I wiped as much ink as I could off and made my way to the DADA classroom. I knocked on the door.

I entered and he looked up from a stack of papers. His mouth fell open and his eyes got wide.

"What…What happened?" he asked.

"Peeves." That's all it took for him to understand.

"Well…Now I don't know what to make you do. You looked like you've been punished enough." he said.

"No!" I said quickly, thinking of my dare. He raised his eyebrow.

"I could help you…do whatever you need help with." I said lamely.

"Well…I was kind of hoping for some help." he said.

"Help you with what?" I asked.

He looked down at his stack of parchment. "Marking."

I laughed and sat down. "No offence, Professor, but you can tell."

"I was not the best student in school. Didn't have a good attention span. Still don't." he said, smiling.

"I could help." I offered.

He looked at me. "You really want to spend evenings grading papers?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'm planning on becoming a teacher after graduation."

He gave me a surprised look. "A teacher?"

"Yes, it's super nerdy I know." I laughed. "But I like helping people."

He thought for a moment. "Okay. You're hired."

Smiling, I pulled a stack of parchment towards me and got started.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter up and OMG I got lots of reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! Keep them coming!**

**LittleRobinForever: aww thank you!**

**dragonelfe: haha your review put a smile on my face n.n**

**HarryHermioneBellaSwan: thankss!**

**Anonymous: thank you, whoever you are!**

**Bandit Stalker: haha yes you do pwn! **


	6. Dreams

**Harry's POV**

* * *

_I was twelve years old again and was in the Chamber of Secrets. I saw a body on the ground and ran towards it._

_Kat was laying on the dirty floor, sleeping. I touched her hand. It was ice cold. I looked around, trying to find Tom Riddle._

"_She's dead." a voice said from behind me._

_I turned around. Ginny was standing behind me, with red eyes, slit like a cats. Her voice was high and cold._

"_You've got to help me save her!" I said._

"_It's too late." Ginny said. "You were too late." _

_Realization dawned on me. "You killed her!"_

_She smiled, mocking me. "No."_

_I stood up and faced towards her, fists clenched. _

_Suddenly, Fawkes came and dropped the Sorting Hat at my feet._

_Ginny laughed. "This is what Dumbledore sends you? A hat?"_

_I looked down, angry, and put the hat on. Nothing happened._

_I tore it off and threw it on the ground._

_Ginny sighed loudly. "You're so stupid, Harry."_

_She walked to the hat and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of it. She handed it to me._

"_Why are you giving it to me?" I asked._

"_You'll need it for your next victim." she said._

"_Next? I never killed anyone!" I yelled._

_She shook her head and pointed. Instead of Kat, my parents were laying on the floor, dead._

"_Who's next?" a voice said from behind me._

_I turned around and saw Kat sitting on the ground, looking scared._

"_Is it me?" She asked. Her eyes filled up with tears and pointed to Ginny. "She's going to kill me."_

_Ginny shrugged. "You killed me, so now I have to kill her."_

_She strolled over to Kat and shoved the sword in her chest. She turned around to face me._

"_Now what, Harry? You have to choose. Me or her. If you choose her, you'll have to die." she said._

_I looked at Kat's life-less body. I took my wand out of my pocket and pointed it to my head._

"_Avada Kadavera."_

I woke up gasping. My shirt was stuck to my body with sweat. My head was throbbing. I shoved my glasses on my face and pulled my t-shirt off. I walked over to my little bathroom and splashed water on my face.

I looked in the mirror and thought about what I just dreamt. I had picked Kat. I had picked Kat over Ginny. I tried to make sense of it all and came up with only one solution.

I fancied Kat Grey.

* * *

**AN: Okay well here is the next chapter. I was kind of hoping for more reviews before i put this one up but i just couldn't wait. I'm sorry it was short but i thought it was important. Thank you all who favourited or reviewed! You mean a lot to me. And P.S: HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D**

**LittleRobinForever: I hope this was a quick enough update for you! :D Thanks so much!**

**Anonymous: Hello Again! I see you still haven't signed in or became a member yet lol. And i love peeves too and i hate how he's not in the movies! Thanks for reviewing n.n**


	7. Firewhiskey

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling.**

It was a week before Christmas, the weather was dreary and cold, and it seemed like the holidays were months away, instead of just days. We were in the Great Hall, watching the doors, waiting for Hagrid to appear.

Rose had left her first secret admirer note at his usual place, in the shape of a bird.

We watched as Hagrid came in, sat down and found the note. We saw his lips move as he read the piece of parchment.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You do not know it,_

_But someone has a _giant _crush on you!_

Hagrid got up abruptly from the table. We howled with laughter as he left the Hall, the note still clutched in his hand.

* * *

When I walked into Professor Potter's classroom that evening, as usual, I found it dark and empty.

"Professor?" I called. "Hello?"

The door to his office opened and a man with red hair and a woman with curly hair spilled out.

"Come on Harry!" the man said drunkenly.

"Ron! Be quiet!" the woman scolded him.

"Hello?" I said.

The man, Ron, spun around and almost fell over. "Hello!"

The woman turned around. I recognized her as Hermione Granger, the famous friend of Harry Potter. That meant the man was probably Ron Weasley.

"Is Professor Potter around?" I asked.

Hermione smiled. "You must be Katerina."

I nodded.

"Harry said you've been a big help this year." she told me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I've been alright."

Professor Potter came out of the office and noticed me.

"Hello Kitty Kat!" he said cheerfully.

I felt my face turn even redder. Hermione shot him a look and he fell silent.

Ron, however, did not. "I like cats."

We all looked at him. I giggled.

"Okay, Ron, we're going now." she steered Ron towards the door. I returned the wave she gave me.

Professor Potter leaned on his desk. "What can I do for you, Kitty Kat?"

I stared at him. "Uh…I'm here to help you? Like always?"

He put his arm around me and walked me into his office. He pushed me down in a chair.

"Sit."

I looked around. There was three empty bottles of Firewhiskey on a tiny table. The stench of alcohol was unbearable.

Suddenly, tears came to my eyes as I remembered the last time I smelled Firewhiskey…

"_How much have you had to drink?" my mother asked my father, while balancing baby Hayden on her hip._

_Daddy's face was bright red and I could smell the alcohol from all the way across the room._

"_Just a couple. Goddamit, Martha, get off my back." Daddy said gruffly._

"_Well, the Ministry called." Mom continued. "This was the second day in a row that you've missed. Miss another and you're fired."_

"_Would you leave me alone! I'm doing the best I can!" Daddy yelled._

_Hayden started to cry loudly._

"_Can't you shut that thing up?" Daddy asked my mom._

_Hayden kept crying, louder now._

"_Goddamit." Daddy swore. "Crucio!"_

_There was a red light and Hayden started screaming. I heard my mother crying and pleading to my father. Then I heard the door slam and watched out the window as my Daddy left forever._

"Kat?" Professor Potter's voice broke my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I looked at his concerned face and stood up. I felt my tears fall even faster as I fled from the room.

* * *

**AN: Okay here it is! Chapter seven! I'm super excited for the next chapter to come up. I already wrote it and i think you guys will love it. Wanna hint of what happens next? The chapter is called Kiss! Please leave a review!**

**Anonymous: aww you are so sweet! **

**LittleRobinForever: thank youuuu n.n**


	8. Kiss

"Hey Kat! Looks like you got an early Christmas present." Blake said, pointing to my usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. Indeed, a small package with a note pinned to it was sitting on the bench, waiting to be opened.

I sat down and opened the note.

_Kat,_

_I want to see you one last time before the holidays._

_Meet me on the seventh floor, beside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, after everyone goes to sleep._

_I want to show you something._

_Wear the cloak._

_HP

* * *

_

That night, wearing the invisibility cloak, I crept along the seventh floor, trying to find the tapestry showing a guy teaching trolls ballet. I had never walked around the castle this late, alone, before

I turned a corner and saw the back of Professor Potter.

Getting an idea, I walked silently behind him.

Leaning close to his ear, I whispered, "Boo."

He jumped and pulled his wand out, shooting a curse.

I dodged it and whipped the cloak off, laughing.

"Merlin, Kat. That wasn't funny!" he scolded me, putting away his wand.

"Yes it was!" I wiped tears from my eyes. "You should've seen your face!"

"Okay okay." he said impatiently. "I have something to show you."

I stopped laughing, curious. "What?"

He took my shoulders and spun me around to face the empty wall, opposite the tapestry.

"There's nothing there." I said, confused.

Smirking, he let go of me and proceeded to pace in front of the empty stretch of wall three times.

Suddenly, a door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement!" I said, awestruck. "I heard about it. But I thought it burned down?"

He smiled. "I thought it did too. But Winky - a house elf- told me it was still here. Only thing is, it's stuck in the form of The Room of Hidden Things. Plus, it's damaged."

He took my hand and led me inside. Piles of rubble was everywhere, blackened by the fire. It still smelt faintly of smoke. We sat down on a cabinet of some sort.

"This is so awesome." I told Professor Potter.

He laughed. "You should've seen it before."

Suddenly, I noticed a little plant growing from the ceiling.

I looked at the famous Harry Potter. "Mistletoe."

His mouth was slightly open in awe. "This place still has a little magic left."

He looked at me. I looked at him.

Slowly, he leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

He looked confused. "Don't you kiss under a mistletoe?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not if you don't want to.

"I wanted to." he said and kissed me again.

* * *

**AN: Happy 2011! Eeee I'm so excited this chapter is up! I better get lots of reviews! ;)**

**kevs: thanks so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**LittleRobinForever: I hope this met your expectations. I didn't want it to be cheesy. Which it is.**

**Anonymous: Haha Now I have six letters for you! T-H-A-N-K-S! :)**


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

"Ah, Christmas." Blake stretched out on a seat on the Hogwarts Express. "The time of year where sleigh bells ring, the smell of gingerbread is in the air, and everyone is as cheerful as can be."

I looked at him. "We live in London."

"Where all you hear is horns honking, people swearing. Oh, and the smell of gasoline is in the air." Lee chimed in.

"I got spit on by one of the Santas when I didn't give money to their charity." I cringed at the memory. "Obviously, he wasn't happy."

It was finally the holidays and I was still warm and happy from kissing Harry. It was supposed to be a relaxing time, but Lee was acting strange.

"What's up with you?" I asked her.

She looked around and beckoned us forward. We leaned towards her.

She has tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit!" Blake whispered-yelled.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded. "It was this summer. A muggle boy."

I was surprised. Since I had a younger brother, I thought I knew the signs.

"I can't believe you did it before I did!" I blurted out.

Lee cracked a smile.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?" Blake asked.

She was quiet for a second. "I'm scared."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I felt Blake do the same.

She wiped her tears. "I need cheering up. I can't let my mom see I've been crying." She looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "I made out with Professor Potter last night."

"What?" they yelled at the same time.

I blushed. "He and I kissed."

They looked at each other.

"You bitch! I had dibs!" Lee shrieked.

"What! No you didn't!" I said.

"I had implied dibs."

"You can't imply dibs. You have to say it!" I looked at Blake. "Right?"

He looked at Lee sadly. "Sorry Lee, but Kat's right. You can't imply dibs."

She glared at him. "I hate you."

"Love you too!" he kissed her on the cheek.

Lee smiled. "Fine. You can have him. I withdraw my dibs."

I sighed. "That won't be necessary. It'll the one time. It was an accident. I think."

"Oh man. I can't wait to tell Liz!" She grinned, probably thinking of the look on Liz's face when she found out.

"No!" I said. "You absolutely cannot tell anybody. Promise?"

They sighed in unison. "Promise."

I felt the train slowing down and got up to grab my stuff. We got off the train and the guard waved us off the platform.

I saw my mom and lifted my hand to wave. Suddenly, a man appeared and put his arm around her shoulders.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt a light headed. I swore I smelt fire whiskey and I said the name that hasn't been spoken in ten years.

"Dad?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry that took forever. Been pretty busy. Pleaseee review!**

**LittleRobinForever: Thanks so much for being a loyal reviewer! 3**

**accio ronald weasley: Aw thank you!**

**Anonymous: Thank you thank you thank you n.n **


	10. Anger

"Katie!" My father beamed and held open his arms. I stopped in front of him, staring at his face. His hair was grey now, with a matching beard. I wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his eyes, the same shade of blue as my own. He wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened at his touch.

He quickly let go. "You're all grown up!" His eyes looked me up and down. "Where's my little girl?"

"It's been ten years, Dad." I was clutching my bag so tightly, my knuckles were turning white.

"And there's baby Hayden!" he practically yelled, causing others to stare.

Hayden obviously did not recognized him and looked extremely uncomfortable.

Dad punched Hayden's arm. "I haven't see you since you were a little tyke." He gave Hayden a noogie.

I rolled my eyes at his horrible attempt at being a dad. He was failing miserably.

"What are you, fourteen now, Katie?" He looked at me, still smiling.

Hayden burst out laughing. "Who's Katie?"

Dad looked at him, confused. "Your sister."

I felt blood rush to my face in anger. "It's Kat. And I'm seventeen. Hayden is twelve. You would've known that if you cared." I spun on my heel and left the train station, and my father, behind.

* * *

Back at my house, I was sitting in my purple bedroom, staring at the ceiling, still angry. Why did he have to come back? He should've stayed in Azkaban, where he belonged. I thought back to the day he left.

A few minutes after he left, Aurors arrived at our house and found Hayden unconscious, my mother crying hysterically, and me, silently crying. Through her tears, Mom explained what happened and they left to find Dad. The next morning, we got an owl from the ministry, saying they caught up with Dad and sent his straight to Azkaban. For a while, I was sad and missed his a lot. But as I grew older, my anger did too.

I heard a weird knocking sound at my window. I looked over and saw a tiny owl with a letter in it's beak. I slid open the window, and the owl hopped onto my arm, hooting happily. I opened the letter.

_Kat,_

_We need to talk._

_Please write back with a time and place._

_HP_

I smiled and grabbed a pen. I quickly dashed off a reply on the back, with a muggle café's address and the next days date. I gave the letter back to the owl and he took it. I petted it's head and he flew out the window.

* * *

The next day, I was in a café in London, waiting for Harry, with a slice of apple pie in front of me. The coffee here was disgusting but its apple pie was heavenly. I had hid in my room all night, and was full of energy from being pent up.

The bell above the door rang as Professor Potter entered. He quickly saw me and made his way over. Instantly, a waitress was at his side, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"I would not drink that if I were you." I said as he took a sip.

He almost gagged and quickly pushed his cup off to the side. "Gross."

I laughed and offered him my pie. "This is way better. Trust me."

He cautiously took a bite and smiled. "Definitly better than coffee." He waved the waitress over and ordered a whole pie.

I raised my eyebrow. "Hungry?"

He grinned. "Starving."

We sat in silence for a while. Then he looked at me.

"So." I said.

"So." he repeated. "We need to talk about what happened that night."

"Easy enough. You seduced me in the Room of Requirement." I said, grinning.

He smile turned into a grimace. "I know. That was wrong."

I nodded. "Yes it was."

He looked surprised. "You're agreeing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I reached over and took his hand. "But I don't mind."

He rubbed his forehead, right over his scar. I withdrew my hand. He quickly took it back.

"I fancy you Kat."

"And I, you." I rubbed his knuckle with my thumb. "What are we going to do about it?"

His eyes met mine. "I don't know." he said quietly.

"I think we should go for it. No matter the risks."

He stared and me for a few moments, contemplating. "Okay."

I looked at him, surprised. I wasn't expecting him to agree so quickly.

He kissed my hand.

"Okay." I said, smiling wide.

"But we need to establish rules." he said firmly. I groaned.

He continued, ignoring me. "First, if we break it off, no hard feelings."

I agreed. "Fine."

"Second, nothing more than kissing." As he said this, his face turned an adorable pink.

I laughed. "Okay."

"That it?" he asked.

"That about covers it." I replied.

"Good." He leaned back in his chair. "Now, tell me what has you worried."

My mouth fell open. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "I can just tell. Now tell me."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "My dad just got out of Azkaban."

Silence followed this statement and hand tightened around mine.

"Its been ten years since I last saw him." I went on. "He used the Cruciatus Curse on my brother." I felt tears fall and instantly Harry's arms were around me.

"I had no idea, Kat." he whispered. "If I had, I wouldn't have asked."

"I'm scared he's going to do it again." I said, hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry Kitty Kat." He let go and wiped my tears. He pressed his lips against mine.

While kissing Harry, my mind focused on him, and all the bad thoughts slipped away.

* * *

**AN: Aw so sweet haha. Please review!**

**LittleRobinForever: I don't think anyone was expecting that with Lee. Haha Plot twist!**

**dopey4dobby: haha i liked him too. And I'm dopey for Dobby too!**

**Anonymous: I'll answer those questions as fast as i can! haha thank you!**

**Ipaduser: Thats a good idea Thanks! **


	11. Moments

If I had to sum up the holidays with one word, it would be tense. Hayden didn't know who Dad was or why he went to Askaban, so he stayed quiet most of the time. Mom just pretended that everything was fine, just fine. I, of course, refused to talk to Dad unless it was absolutely necessary. Which was hard, especially on the night before I had to go back to Hogwarts.

I was in my room, working on homework that I had put off all week. I was doing it now, for fear of the wrath of Lee, who was extremely hormonal and would probably beat me for not finishing it.

There was a soft knock on my door, and my dad let himself in without my saying a word. My hand instantly went to my wand and brought it closer.

"Hey Katie." Dad smiled at sat down across from me, on my bed. "Whatcha doin?"

I looked down at my papers and frowned. "Attempting to write a Charms essay."

He chuckled. "Oh, I remember those days. I had a friend write most of my essays. I wasn't very smart."

_Yeah, like that's a surprise_, I thought. Out loud, I said nothing.

"So." he said cheerfully, trying to fill the silence. "What's your plans for after graduation?"

I realized I had to respond to this and sighed. "I don't know yet. I wanted to teach but I'm not particularly good at anything, so that's out of the question."

"That's too bad. You would've been good, Katie." He patted my hand.

I smiled a little. "Thanks. But I applied for a position at the Daily Prophet, so I'm hoping I'll get that."

"You will." Dad said confidently. "I know you will."

I had to admit it, his words lifted my confidence a little. "Thanks."

"What position?" he asked, his hand still on mine.

"An advice column, actually." My cheeks felt a little bit hot when I said this.

"Ah. The girl with all the answers."

I laughed. "That's me, I guess."

His eyes lit up when he figured out that my laugh was genuine. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it, Katie." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad."

He left and the room fell quiet. I picked up my quill._ I think we just had a moment._ I shook my head at the bizarre thought and went back to work.

* * *

**AN: I'm baaaaack! I'm so so so so so sorry! I've had such a bad case of writers block. All the things I wrote was super lame. I'm also sorry for the short chapter. Please forgive me :(**

**Anonymous: Thanks so much. I hope you like this.**

**KilluhPandaa: Thanks for reviewing :)**


	12. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Obviously.

* * *

**

On the first day back after the holidays, I was sitting through what must've been the most boringest Defence Against the Dark Arts class ever. As Harry and I were in a relationship, I was the only one who looked like I was listening. After a few minutes, Harry just let us do whatever because he looked like he wanted to be there as much as the rest of us. Most of the class was sleeping by that time.

I was busy drawing a very accurate picture of a dark mark on Blake's arm, while Harry kept glancing at us, and shaking his head.

"Holy Mother of God!" Lee screamed, causing me to smear ink all over.

Thinking that the baby was coming, I swore loudly and ran over to her, Blake and Harry following.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her. In response, she grabbed mine and Blake's hands and pressed them to her stomach.

Under my palm, there was a tiny thump. Again and again, the baby kicked. Tears were pouring down Lee's face, from pain or happiness, I did not know.

"Oh Lee!" I hugged her tightly. "This is so awesome!"

Blake looked like he was going to pass out and kept muttering "Oh my god. Oh my god." until Harry put up his hand to silence him.

"May I ask what in the hell is going on?" he asked us. Lee took his hand and held it to her stomach.

His eyes went wide. "Woah."

"Eeeeee!" Lee threw her arms around him. "It's a baby!"

Harry, looking extremely uncomfortable, awkwardly patted her on the back. "Er, good job."

The bell rang and most of my classmates shuffled out.

Lee beamed and let go of Harry. "I'm so glad you and Kat are together!" she whispered quietly, but not quiet enough because there was a loud gasp from behind us.

I spun around. Liz clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh shit." Lee said.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Liz asked, lowering her arm.

"No." Harry said simply. "Better go now. You're going to be late for your next class."

None of us moved.

Liz took a few steps towards us. "Are you having an affair?"

None of us said anything.

Slowly, a grin came across her face. "Well, this is some information that could work in my favour."

Blake pulled his wand out. "I've modified memories before. I could do it."

Harry pushed Blake's arm down. "No. No ones going to do anything. Miss Abbot is not going to say anything."

Liz ignored this and turned to Lee. "And you? You're pregnant?"

Lee covered her stomach with her hands. "Yes."

"Well, well, well. Little Miss Perfect, pregnant. Does McGonagall know?"

Lee sighed. "No."

Liz turned to me. "I guess you won then. Congrats."

Harry looked at me, confused. "Won what?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Liz interrupted.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, still looking at me.

"Liz, don't." I pleaded.

"It was a dare." Liz said. "We dared her to go after you."

I looked at Harry. His eyes were full of hurt.

"Of course it was, Professor." Liz went on. "Who would want you? Then again," she looked at me, "Who would want you either?"

"You're just jealous, Liz." Blake said.

She smirked. "No one would want him. Except of course, his dead girlfriend." She laughed coldly.

I whipped my wand out and sent a curse straight at her. She quickly dodged it and sent one back at me.

"Kat!" Lee screamed.

And then we were duelling. Curses and jinxes were shot back and forth, all different colours, most of them hitting our surroundings. Suddenly, a green light shot right past my ear, almost getting me.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Somebody yelled and my wand flew out of my hand, along with Liz's.

"Was that a killing curse?" Blake whispered.

Harry nodded and cast a shield between Liz and I.

The door flew open and Professor McGonagall walked in. "What is going on here?"

Liz started to say something but Harry cut her off.

"We were practicing duelling when Miss Abbot fired a killing curse at Miss Grey."

McGonagall gasped. "Is this true?"

"Well, yes but-." Liz started.

"Aren't you aware that that curse is illegal for a reason?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes but-."

"I'm sorry Miss Abbot, but you have to come with me."

Finally, Liz blurted out, "They're having an affair, Professor! Potter and Kat! She started the duel because I overheard them talking about it."

McGonagall turned white. "All of you, in my office. _Now!_"

* * *

**AN: Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Please review! I like reviews. Yes yes yes.**

**Anonymous: I'm so glad you're still here! I thought all my loyal readers would leave!**


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned. I'd make Peeves my best friend.

* * *

**

"Never…In all my years…Never, have I ever…" Professor McGonagall was pacing in front of her desk, muttering to herself. "An unforgivable curse!"

The portraits on the walls all exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Liz turned pink, and glared at the pictures. Harry was sitting next to me, his foot jiggling nervously. I wanted to put my hand on it to quiet him, but thought that would be a bad idea.

"Miss Abbot, why? I thought Miss Grey and you were good friends?" McGonagall asked. I was wondering this myself. A stunner, I could understand, but _Avada Kadavera_?

"Kat started it, Professor," Liz said. "I overheard Professor Potter, Lee, Blake and Kat talking about the little fling that's going on between Professor Potter and Kat."

Here, there were many more gasps from the paintings. I stared at the floor, wishing I could disappear.

Liz went on, "When they realized I heard, Kat shot a curse at me."

"It was a stinging hex," I butted in. "And she easily dodged it."

McGonagall shot me a look that told me to stay quiet.

"We duelled for a bit. I accidentally may have used a killing curse." Liz finished.

"What if got Miss Grey?" McGonagall asked. "She would have been killed. You know that only one person has ever survived it."

Harry turned bright red. I couldn't help but chime in. "Twice."

Once again, McGonagall shot me a look, reminding to be quiet.

"Please Professor, it was an accident," Liz pleaded. "Can't we just forget this?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, Miss Abbot, we can't. However, I'm going to ask you to step outside while I deal with Miss Grey and Mr. Potter. I will owl the minister and your parents, along with the other teachers. Please wait for me."

Liz got up and left the office. Professor McGonagall turned to us.

I swallowed hard. Here it comes.

"Is it true?" she asked simply.

I glanced at Harry, but he was determined not to look at me.

I sighed. "Yes."

McGonagall's face went white. "For how long?"

It was time for damage control. Do I tell her the truth or not?

"It was a mistake," I lied. "It was an accident, the one time. We both knew that. Lee thought it meant more than it did."

"This better be true." she said. "Mr. Potter, is it?"

I looked at Harry, hoping he would lie with me.

He nodded. "Yes."

Suddenly, McGonagall looked very tired. "I won't punish you since it was just the one time. But if I sense things are inappropriate, I will take immediate action. I will tell the other teachers to keep an eye out, along with a few ghosts. Just know, you will be watched."

I nodded.

"Mr. Potter, I'm putting you on probation." she added. "You may go and send Miss Abbot back in."

I felt tears come to my eyes and bolted out of there.

* * *

_Harry's POV

* * *

_

I sat in McGonagall's office, going over what had just happened.

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

Liz came back into the room and I stood up. "Goodnight Professor."

I quickly left the room and looked around for Kat. I saw her going up a staircase to my right.

"Kat!" I called.

She stopped and turned around. "Professor?"

This caught me off guard. I was so used to hearing my name from her.

I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry. I wanted to tell her I wasn't sorry. I wanted to tell her my secrets. I wanted to tell her I loved her. But they were all wrong.

Finally, I decided to just tell her the truth. The thought that was loudest.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

**AN: Well hello everybody! Chapter thirteen! I think this was the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. It took a lot of rough drafts. Enjoy!**

**avrilavril: Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: You know, in the original draft I wasn't going to put a fight scene in it, but I thought it was logical. Well at least to me it was haha.**

**the potter family: For a second, when I saw your penname, I got really excited. Had to remind myself that you're not the real Potter family.**

**Emily: Yesh, Harry is slightly occ but I hope I got his character right. Thanks for reviewing :)**


	14. Somehow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred would still be alive and Harry would have said "yes" when Malfoy asked him if Ron's mom was really that porky.

* * *

_

**Harry's POV**

"So what did she say?" Ron was on the edge of his seat, eyes open wide. "Did she say it back?"

That night, I Floo-ed over to Ron and Hermione's shared flat, confused and wanting to tell them everything. It took about fifteen minutes and three and a half bottles of Butterbeer to get everything out.

"Nothing. She said nothing. Then she left." I said.

"Well, that was rude." Ron frowned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ronald?"

He shrugged. "Well, it was."

Before she could respond and start an argument, I cut in. "Do you think that means she doesn't like me?"

Ron shrugged again and looked at Hermione, who sighed. "Well, it was a dare."

My stomach clenched. "So that's a yes?"

She looked at me apologetically. "It's just…Don't put everything on the line before you know for sure. She could just be playing you."

Worry filled me up. Did Kat even like me a little bit? I shook my head. "It doesn't even matter." I said bitterly. "We can't see each other until she graduates."

"Maybe it's for the best, mate." Ron said, handing me another Butterbeer.

We drank in silence for a while. Then Hermione spoke. "Do you like her?"

"Yes." I responded right away, without thought. "I haven't felt this way since Ginny died."

At the mention of his sister, Ron's face turned white and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"It's like I finally accepted it." I said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me. "Just be careful, Harry."

I returned the hug. "Thanks Hermione."

I looked at Ron. He took a deep breath. "How are you going to wait six months?"

I took this as an approval and grinned. "I dunno. I'll manage. Somehow."

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"Aw, that's so cute!" Blake was grinning so wide, his face look like it was going to split in two. "Isn't, Lee?"

She nodded. "So he wasn't angry about the dare thing?"

I thought about it. "We didn't really mention it. So I have no idea."

"I would." She put her hand on her stomach and winced. "Be mad, I mean."

"You think he is?" I asked, worried.

"Go ask him." Blake suggested.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause that's a good idea."

The Ravenclaw common room was empty, besides us. A tiny house elf was tidying up the room, a feather duster in her hand.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Liz…" I trailed off.

Blake shrugged. "Probably going to Azkaban."

"But I don't want her to. She's one of my friends." I said.

Suddenly, I heard the knocker speak, alerting us of someone wanting to come in.

"_What has a mouth, but never speaks,_

_Runs but can't walk,_

_And has a bed, but never sleeps?"_

"A river," someone said dully.

The door swung open and Liz shuffled in, face pale and eyes red.

"Liz-" I stood up to speak but she cut me off.

"It's over guys." Her eyes filled with tears. "The dementors are here to take me to Azkaban."

She walked across the room and disappeared up the staircase to the girls dormitories.

"We have to do something." I said. "We can't let her go there."

Blake and Lee looked at me and nodded (Though in Lee's case, a little reluctantly).

I sat back down started tapping my fingers nervously against the table.

Blake grabbed my hand. "Hey," he said softly. "We'll figure it out. Somehow."

* * *

**AN: I know I know you're probably all mad at me for not updating. Sorry sorry. And happy birthday Ron Weasley! Click the button to review!**

**moondancer7825: Thank you so much for pointing that out. My brain was obviously not working properly. Hope this makes up for it.**

**As always, Anonymous: You are the best reviewer ever! Hope you had an awesome February. **


	15. Chosen

**Disclaimer: As if. If I owned Ron would not name his daughter after his one and only love; Rosemerta. Did anyone else notice that?

* * *

**

Word about Liz travelled fast. The following week after her arrest, I was bombarded with questions everyone wanted answers to. The rumours of what happened got madder and madder with every day, ranging from her bring a mandrake causing everyone in the room to almost die, to her bringing her new gang which they christened "Death Eaters 2.0."

The truth about Lee also got out, causing her parents to find out and almost her take her out of Hogwarts until after the baby was born, but Madam Pomfrey assured them it was fine.

At first Lee and Liz were the hot topics, but then another rumour cropped up. It seems that a certain Harry Potter was seen with a "Mystery Girl."

"Uh oh," Blake said, while reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"What?" Lee and I said at the same time.

He pushed the magazine towards us and I saw a photograph of Harry and a back of a girl's head in a very familiar coffee shop.

"_Chosen One chooses Chosen Girl?" _I read aloud.

Lee squinted at the picture and let out a gasp. "Kat is that you?"

Mouth open, I nodded. "_Chosen Girl_? What does that mean?"

"Read the article," Blake said.

I scanned the article and read some bits. "_ 'Harry Potter, 21, was seen in a Muggle restaurant with an unknown women…Sources say they've been together only a short time…Potter has had much heartache in his life and we hope that _"Mystery Girl" _does not do the same.'" _I threw the magazine down. "What a load of rubbish."

"I thought it was pretty spot on," Lee said.

"Do you think Harry's seen this?" I asked. I looked at the staff table but it was empty.

I stood up. "I have to go show it him. Before someone else does."

Blake yanked me down. "No! Just let one of us do it. It'll be less risky."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, let me do it today after class."

I nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"…And tomorrow, we will be starting Patronuses." An excited murmur went through the room of seventh years. "Now, your assignment tonight is a thirty centimetre essay on them, particularly on how to produce them. You may go."

There was a slight groan as everyone got up to leave. For the umpteenth time that class, I watched Kat as she chatted to her friend Blake. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes kept sliding towards me too.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I missed her smile, her laugh, even the way she rolled her eyes at me. Her hugs, her kisses…

"Professor?" A voice broke my thoughts. It was Kat's friend, Ainslee Broad.

"Yes. Hi." I shook my head to clear my mind. "What can I do for you, Miss Broad?"

"Um, well, here," She thrust a magazine into my hands.

"_Witch Weekly_?" I raised my eyebrow. "I'm more of a Quidditch guy."

I started to hand it back to her, but she pushed it back to me impatiently. "Turn to the folded down page. It has something that might interest you."

I flipped to it. I felt my jaw drop as I read the headline. "_Chosen Girl_? Is that…?"

"Yup," she lowered her voice. "She's kind of freaking out."

"If McGonagall finds out…" I rubbed absently at my scar. "This is not good."

"There's something else," Lee said. "Kat has been feeling very guilty about Liz."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Well," she bit her lip. "She has visited Azkaban before and she thinks Liz doesn't deserve to go."

"That's stupid. She could've died!" I said, still staring at the article.

"Well, yes," she said hurriedly. "But Kat doesn't see it that way. She's been trying to figure out how to get her out of there. I figured I should ask you."

"You want me to help get the girl who almost killed my girlfriend out of prison?" I shook my head. "No way."

"She's been really stressed out over it." Lee said. "It would mean a lot to her if you helped out."

She started to walk away, then stopped. "Just think about it." She turned around and left.

I thought about it. It was a stupid idea, but I knew someone who probably knew what to do.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! Think we can get to 50?**

**Bia Zinha e BieLZinho. Zabine: I don't know how to say thank you in Portuguese but I'll try; Obrigado?**

**bananafreak97: why thank you ;-)**

**Anonymous: I hope they get Liz out too. I have no idea what so ever how but we'll try! :)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1: Liz was shocked because she gave that dare knowing it would be impossible. I mean who goes out with their teacher? xD**


	16. Glow

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would put in a dance sequence in at least one book. Preferably with singing.

* * *

**

"Just a little more…" I gritted my teeth and concentrated my thoughts on a happy memory. A shape emerged from the tip of my wand but quickly faded into mist. A frustrated sigh escaped from me and I looked around the to see if anyone else was having more trouble than me. It was our second day of practicing and so far only Blake and another Ravenclaw had been successful.

I looked at Blake and saw him watching me with a small smirk on his face. His silver platypus was swimming gracefully around him.

He came up to me. "Want some help?"

I glared at him. "No."

"Well, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Stuff. Mostly you and Lee. Why?" I snuck a look at Harry, who was congratulating a Hufflepuff who made a Patronus.

"I think you know what to think about." He winked and went back to practicing.

I smiled and started thinking of the Room of Requirement, the Muggle coffee shop…I raised my wand-.

"I did it!" A shriek cut me off. I turned to my left.

Lee was jumping up and down, a kangaroo beside her. "It even has a baby, Kat, look!"

I smiled and put my arm around her. "Lucky duck."

"Maybe you should be practicing, Miss Grey. Perhaps it might work." Harry's voice carried from across the room, and I turned around to see him smirking.

Getting the message, I cleared my throat and concentrated hard on his face. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A shiny rabbit burst from my wand and hopped around the room.

Grinning, Harry put his hand on my shoulder. "Very good, Kat."

The bell rang and all the mist in the room disappeared. Harry dismissed us and I left the room, glowing from his touch.

* * *

**AN: Hello all! Short I know, but I'm kind of stuck. That's why I need your help. Should Liz be rescued from Azkaban? Tell me in a review! Love you all!**

**Anonymous: I'm deciding what to do. What do you think? Thanks for the kind words.**

**DreamingAReprieve: Good point. Thanks!**

**AyumiiUzimaki: Man if DanRad or Harry were my teacher, I don't know what I would. Die probably. Then ask him to re-anact the Final Battle for me. And then date him. And then who knows? ;)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1: You are super funky for reviewing! Thanks!**


	17. Love

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling, not me. I do not intend to make money off of this, just to get better at writing and talk to some cool people!**

* * *

For the next few weeks I was busy with homework and trips to St. Mungos for appointments with healers for Lee. She was growing steadily bigger, and hit the five month mark.

One morning in early February a familiar owl dropped a letter in my cereal at breakfast.

"That's Harry's owl!" I whispered and quickly snatched the envelope up.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk?" Blake said.

"We aren't." I ripped open the letter and read in a whisper:

"'_Kat,_

_Last night, McGonagall talked to me about something._

_I need to share it with you._

_Come to class early._

_Yours,_

_-H.'"_

"You don't think it has anything to do with you, do you?" Lee asked.

"Could be anything." I said. My voice was shaking a little.

"Maybe it's about Liz." suggested Blake.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Kat." Lee patted my hand.

I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

I made my way to the third floor, after lunch, and tapped lightly on the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was opened by a very solemn looking Harry. My stomach dropped as I looked at his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I sat down on a desk. "What did Professor McGonagall say?"

He took my hands and held them. He looked into my eyes and said, "McGonagall is retiring."

I looked at him, confused as to why he looked so sad.

He grinned. "She asked me to be the next Headmaster."

My body filled up with anger and I punched him on the arm, hard.

"OI! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "Couldn't resist."

I raked my hands through my hair and shook my head, but smiled back. "Headmaster Potter? Aren't you a little young?"

"Youngest Headmaster ever." he said.

"Well, congratulations, Professor. You'll be great." I squeezed his hand. "What's your first act?"

He shrugged. "I don't even know how I'll be able to follow in hers' and Dumbledore's footsteps."

I thought for a moment. "I'd make sure there are no Basilisks in the school."

He laughed. "I'll do that for sure."

"Hmm, what else? Oh, yes. Do a full background check on teachers. Don't want another Umbridge. Or a Quirrel."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

I hesitated for a second, but gave in. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

I let the words sink in. Shock turned into extreme happiness quickly, and I whispered back, "I love you too."

He pulled back, grinning. He looked at his watch, and furrowed his brow. "I hate to say this, but class is going to start any minute."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin a moment, Harry."

He turned to start preparing the lesson and I sat in my usual seat, extremely happy.

"Hey, Harry?" I called. "Did you hear anything about Liz?"

He turned around and sighed. "Hermione is looking into it. But it doesn't look good. Sorry, Kat."

* * *

**AN: Good morning/afternoon/evening/night readers! Woot! We got to 50 reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed/ favourited and answered my question last week. You are all upstanding citizens.**

**Ayumii Uzimaki: Thank you! BTW what would you do if Harry was your teacher? And what if it was Snape?**

**Anonymous: Thanks. Same questions to you... What would you do?**

**xfighter4: Grazie! (Did I say that right?)**

**Nilla Bean: Thank you :)**


	18. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I know you've all been wondering, but sadly I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own. Damn it.**

* * *

"So, can anyone tell me what a werewolf looks like?" Harry asked us all.

Lee put up her hand, and stated proudly, "They look like Michael Jackson in that Muggle music video."

Harry stared at her in confusion, "Uh … No. Anyone else?"

Blake sighed. "Lee, you're so stupid. Michael Jackson is a zombie."

They started to argue, but I quickly intervened, "You're both wrong. He was a zombie _and _a werewolf. Now shut up."

Lee had a puzzled expression. "How can you be both a zombie and a werewolf?"

Harry waved his hands to get our attention, but we ignored him.

Diana Zeller, a Hufflepuff, said, "He was actually a _werecat_. And he was in the movie that he watching with his girlfriend."

A Slytherin boy, Gregory Mumps, cut in. "That was Britney Spears."

Blake shook his head. "No. Britney is blonde. She did that cover of that Rolling Stones song."

Diana frowned. "Do you mean Queen?"

Lee rolled her eyes at Diana. "No, he meant Bruce Springsteen."

Rose, who had been unusually quiet, chimed in. "Isn't that where that yellow Muggle family on the TV live?"

"That's Springfield," I said.

"Are you talking about _The Flinstones_?" Greg asked.

"No. _The Jetsons_, right?" Lee said.

"Still here, guys," Harry called.

Euan Abercrombie, Gryffindor, ignored him. "_The Jetsons _sing 'Are You Gunna Be My Girl?' right?"

It was Diana's turn to roll her eyes. "That's Joan Jett, stupid."

"Close. It's actually just Jet," I said.

Blake steered back the conversations back with, "It's _The Simpsons_, alright?"

"Like Jessica?" Greg asked. "She's pretty hot."

All the boys, including Harry, murmured in agreement. I shot him a look and quickly said, "We're talking about werewolves!"

Lee raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Broad?" he called on her.

"Do werewolves look like 'Big Foot'?" she asked.

"Who the hell is 'Big Foot'?" Greg shouted.

"He's a Sasquatch," I said.

"So…He lives in Canada?" he said slowly.

Blake intervened, "No, America."

"Yeah, he lives in New York City," Lee said.

Euan commented, "I thought he liked cold places. Like the mountains."

Greg, still confused, said, "Canada is cold."

I interrupted before this got anymore confusing. "You're thinking of the 'Abonibal Snowman.' 'Big Foot' lives in the North-West. Near California."

Harry sat down, and put his head in his hands. "I give up."

A fellow Ravenclaw put up his hand. "Isn't New York near California?"

"That's New Jersey." Lee said.

Greg stood up. "You're all wrong! York is near Leeds. I would know. My Grandma lives there."

"No," I said slowly. "That's York. We're talking about _New_ York."

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"About eight hours," I answered.

The bell rang, singling that our conversation was over.

Harry jumped up, "Oh, thank Merlin."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I wasn't going to put this in, but I thought it turned out pretty funny. So here is my lame attempt at humour! Enjoy, darlings!**

**AyummiUzimaki: I would not touch Snape with a ten foot pole. *shudders* Don't even wanna think about it.**

**H: You're right. They would be a very crappy friend if they fired a Killing Curse at you.**

**Anonymous: I think I've seen all of one fic where he's headmaster. I was like "Hey! That's a good idea!" **


	19. Author's Note

**AN: To my dearest readers;**

**As you may have noticed, I haven't updated in a while due to a family member dying. I have written ahead and realized i did not like how the story was turning out. Therefore, I have deleted the previous chapter entitled "gone". So...Forget what you have read! I will make up to you by updating more often, after everything has calmed down. **

**You guys are the reason why I write and I love you all!**

**The Fierce Phoenix :-)**


	20. Father

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own. Sadly, I'm running out of ideas for disclaimers.**

* * *

It was the Easter holidays and I was walking around my house, trying to find my mother. Blake wanted to hang out, but I need to ask first.

"Mum?" I called. I went in the kitchen and saw that the basement door was open.

"_Lumos_," I murmured, while walking down the steops. I heard quiet sobbing coming from the corner of the room and I turned. Mum was sitting against the wall, holding a piece of paper.

"Mum?" I said softly.

She wordlessly waved me over and showed me a photograph. It was of her and a handsome boy hugging. The boy was wearing Slytherin robes, and had hair that fell across his eye.

"Who is this?" I asked. "That's not dad, is it?"

She shook her head. "His cousin. He died sixteen years ago, today."

"He's pretty cute." I smiled. "Why'd you two break up?"

"We didn't. He died. Death Eaters." she said bitterly.

"Oh."

"He's your father."

I stared at her. "What?"

She gave me a watery smile. "It was an accident. I found your father a year later. He was gracious enough to say you were his if anyone asked."

I looked at the picture again and noticed his nose was the same shape as mine, as was his hair colour. I realized there was tears in my eyes, and brushed them away impatiently. Mum wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Kitty Kat."

I wiped more tears away. "I'm fine."

"Your dad is still your dad. Just not your father." She squeezed me.

"We have the same eyes, me and dad." I said confusedly.

"It runs in the family."

We sat in silence for a minute, staring at the photograph of my father.

"Mum?"

She looked at me.

"What was his name?"

* * *

**AN: Ooh who will it be? Any guesses? Yes, you see right, I am back! Thank you for all the condolences. It meant a lot to me. Please review! Also please check out my other stories. I've added a couple more.**

**the potter family: Thank you :)**

**Anonymous: Thank you for your patience. Hope it was worth it :-)**


	21. Baby

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, staring moodily into my glass of Butterbeer, when Lee asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ever since we've gotten back, you've been acting weird. You need to cheer up," Blake said. He looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Professor Potter! Come join us."

I spun around in my chair and saw Harry coming over to sit with us.

"Blake," I hissed. "We're not allowed to talk to each other."

"Oh, relax," he said. "Professor, please tell Kat that she needs to quit being so sad." I noticed his words were slurring a bit, and I pushed his glass away.

Harry looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes, but said: "I got some news yesterday from my mom. I learned my whole life has been a lie."

They leaned forward in unison.

"My dad isn't my dad," I told them.

Blake spilt his drink and Harry whistled. "Wow."

"His name was Regulus Black."

It was Harry's turn to spill his drink. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Why does that seem familiar?" Lee wondered.

"He's Sirius Black's brother," I said. "The one who killed all those Muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

I noticed Harry seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you mean is name _was _Regulus Black?" Lee asked.

"Dead," I answered.

"Your uncle is a murderer, Kat," Blake said. "Be glad you don't know him."

"That's a lie," Harry said quietly.

We turned towards him. "What?" I asked.

"Well, it's time somebody knew the truth…"

* * *

"…And that's how I defeated Voldemort." Harry finished.

We sat there in awe and then we all spoke at the same time.

"So, Sirius didn't murder anyone," Lee said.

"Wait, you were a horcrux?" Blake asked.

"My dad was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, and sure," Harry said smiling.

"Does this mean we're like, God- brother and sister?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"I'd rather not think about it," Harry answered.

We all laughed except Lee, who had gone white. I stopped laughing.

"Lee? What's wrong?" I asked.

She motioned towards her stomach, and something clicked in my head.

"_No!_" I said. "No. No. No. _Now?_"

She nodded.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's," I said. "It's time."

All four of us got to the school, sent an owl to Lee's mom and quickly flooed to the hospital.

We were rushed into a room, and Lee started screaming. Healers and their assistants ran around preparing. I held Lee's hand with one hand and Blake's in the other.

"Here it comes…"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews/alerts. Check out my new fic "Seven Things". It's a parody so it's quite a bit different from this. Please review.**

**mickeykity.413: I know, it's short, but every time I try to write a longer chapter, it gets boring. The original version of this chapter included Harry's tale.**

**Anonymous: I love twists too. They're fun :)**

**JainaZekk621: Hope you like this!**


	22. Smiles

**Disclaimer: Didn't you know? I own Harry Potter and Candy Land. ;)**

* * *

Emily Katherine Hope Broad was born April 6th, 2002 at half past midnight. Lee's mom and I were there the whole time, holding her hand, while she screamed. Emily came into the world with a sharp cry. She had dark brown eyes and a tuft of blonde hair on her tiny head.

After six hours of waiting, I went out to see Harry and Blake, and tell them the news. Blake rushed past me into Lee's room, but Harry stayed back with me.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Tiring," I replied honestly. "But it was worth it. She's beautiful."

"You did great. I heard you." He grabbed my hand.

"Lee did all the work. I was just there for her to squeeze my hand to death." I laughed.

"She didn't have a man to yell at. You were the next best thing, I guess."

I grinned. "Thanks, Harry."

"So, I heard some interesting things about you while you were in there," he said, and raised his eyebrow.

"Was it about Mrs. Norris? Cause I swear that was an accident!" I defended myself.

He laughed. "No. I heard it was your birthday yesterday."

"Oh, that!" I said, relieved. "Not a big deal."

He dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "I got you a present from the gift shop." He grabbed a small thin package off a chair.

I took it, puzzled by the red and gold wrappings. "You know I'm in Ravenclaw, right?"

He sighed. "They wrapped it before I could tell them not to. Open it."

I ripped open the present and opened the box. On a cushion of velvet, sat a tiny snitch on a gold chain."

I looked up at him, again confused. "I don't play Quidditch."

He grinned. "I know." He quickly glanced around then slipped the chain around my neck. "But I do. Now you can think of me."

"I always think about you," I said quietly.

He smiled, "Same here."

Mrs. Broad entered the room, and we quickly sprang apart. "Professor Potter? Kat?" she asked suspiciously. "Lee wants to see you."

I smiled innocently and went to Lee's room, Harry behind me. Lee was sitting up in bed, with Emily on her lap. Blake glanced at my neck and grinned. I rolled my eyes and picked up my niece.

"Hey, Professor," Lee greeted. "How'd I do?"

Harry looked around. "An 'E'."

"Exceeds Expectations? Why not an Outstanding?" Lee asked, with a confused look.

"Didn't name it after me," he said, with a serious look on his face."

We all stared at him. He cracked a smile. "Kidding."

I shook my head, with an amused smile. He walked over to me and peered at Emily. "Now Emily, just because your mom, your aunt, and your uncle are in Ravenclaw, doesn't mean you have to be. You actually want to be with me, in Gryffindor." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's the best house."

Blake and I laughed, but Lee gave Harry a stern look. "You're lucky I'm tired and don't have my wand."

* * *

Blake, Harry and I apparated back to Hogsmeade and started the long trek back to castle. It was quiet for the first bit, but became an awkward silence quickly.

Trying to salvage the situation, I blurted out, "Let's play the camping game. Blake you first."

"Wait, what's the camping game?" Harry asked.

"You'll catch on fast. Go ahead Blake."

"Okay I would bring…Bills and a liquorice wand," Blake declared. "Kat, your turn."

I thought about it. "I would bring a kite, and a golf ball." I looked at Harry. "Your turn."

Looking confused he said, "Hamburgers and a flashlight."

"Doesn't count," I said, amused at his expression. "You can bring hamburgers but not a flashlight."

"Why not? You need light." He paused. "Or we can use our wands. Okay, wands."

"No," Blake said.

"But how are we going to defend ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Think about it, Harry." I waited for him, but he said nothing. "Okay, think of it this way. If Lee was playing she could say, an airplane and a bat. Get it now?"

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh, okay. Hamburgers and peanuts."

"Nice." I grinned.

We were at the castle by now. Blake left us alone, and went up to the common room. I faced Harry.

My Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher grinned. My boyfriend pulled me close. And the Boy-Who-Lived kissed me.

He pulled back and looked at me. "What happened between you and Mrs. Norris?"

I smirked. "You wish."

* * *

**AN: Well first of all, Happy Fourth of July to all you Yankees. Happy late Canada Day to my fellow Canadians. Second, sorry I'm not updating regularly. Since it's summer I hope to update more. And last, OMG it's almost the 15th. So excited and sad that it's going to be over. Review please! Check out my other fics.**

**JainaZekk621: Yay Lee had her baby! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: As per usual, a big thank you to you. And for reviewing my other fics.**


	23. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Professor McGonagall gathered us seventh years (minus Lee) in her classroom one day during break.

"Now as you all know, you have exactly one month until you graduate," she started, but was interrupted by loud woops and cheers. Even I was wanting it to be here, and I loved Hogwarts. I guess it was just time.

McGonagall raised her voice. "Usually Hogwarts just has a simple ceremony to celebrate. But this year we decided to do things a little more 'Muggly'. We will still have a ceremony but afterwards will be a party and dance."

There were many more cheers. Gregory, of Slytherin, even started to chant, "Alcohol! Alcohol!" McGonagall gave him a severe look and he quieted down, along with everybody else. "I look to out Head Boy and Girl to handle the arrangements. You have two hours." She walked towards the door, but turned back. "And no alchohol."

It was quiet for a second after she closed the door, then Gregory started chanting again, getting the other Slytherins to join in.

I looked at Blake. "This is going to be a long day"

A few weeks later, it was the night before our first exam. It was pin drop quiet as the seventh years studied. Usually Lee drew up studying schedules and quizzed me but she was still home with little Emily.

Around midnight, the knocker asked, "What's broken every time it's spoken?" A familiar voice replied, "Silence."

The door swung open and Liz Abbot walked in. There was a stunned silence as we started open mouthed at her, mine the widest. A shriek came from Rose as she threw her arms around her best friend. This cut the tension and everyone swarmed around her. She looked great for someone who spent six months in Azkaban.

I stood up and faced her. A streak of fear went across her face. "Kat…" Her voice cracked.

"How come you're here?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger," she said. "And Professor Potter." She stared at me, then began to talk very fast. "Kat, I'm so sorry for what I did. I should never had said those things. I already apologized to Professor Potter, but it would mean a lot if you forgave me."

I thought about it, then grinned. "Of course I do." I walked forwards and gave me friend a huge hug.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, kids, we're nearing the end. I'm thinking about two more chapters, three tops. It's been a blast. But don't fret, I'm planning on a sequel so keep your eyes open for it. Please review!**

**JainaZekk621: Don't worry. We'll find out what happened between Kat and Mrs. Norris. **

**Anonymous: I'm running out of creative ways to thank you haha.**

**SuperFunkyGirl1: The camping game is where you get to bring two things that start with your initials. IE: Kat Grey would bring kangaroos and gumballs.**


	24. Graduating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Today was the day. My last day at Hogwarts, the day of my graduation. Tomorrow morning, I would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

I fastened my diamond earrings in my ears, and put on one last coat of lip gloss. I don't know why I was so nervous, all I had to do was get up and get my scroll from Professor Flitwick.

Lee walked into the room, already dressed in a black dress, and pulled on her robes. She grinned at me. "You look awesome."

I looked down at my short, strapless peach dress. "Thanks. So do you." I pulled on my robes that we were required to wear during the ceremony. We went to the common room to meet up with Blake, and made our way to the grounds.

There was a small platform with many chairs facing the huge crowd. We found seats next to Liz and Rose. I quickly found my family in the audience. My mom was smiling at me, with tears in her eyes. Dad was next to her trying to figure out the camera on his lap. My brother, Hayden, sat next to him making faces at Emily who sat in Mrs. Broad's lap.

Finally, I looked to the teachers in the front row. There, sitting between Slughorn and Vector was Harry. He noticed me looking at gave me a thumbs up.

Professor McGonagall started her speech, saying how we would remember this day for the rest of our life. After a while, she called our Head Girl, Diana Zeller, to make a speech.

"I'm so nervous," Blake whispered to me.

I squeezed his arm. "You'll do great."

McGonagall interrupted us by calling Blake to the podium. He got settled, and started his speech. "Last night, while in the common room, I couldn't think of what to write. I couldn't ask anybody for help, because I knew that if I did, Lee would probably kill me."

The crowd and I laughed but Lee gave him a dirty look.

"So, I decided to just talk about the good times. Like that one day in Professor Potter's class where I'm pretty sure he would've killed us if he could."

There was more laughter here while Blake described the class. I turned to Lee and asked, "Do you think he's going to talk about Mrs. Norris?"

She looked out in the crowd and pointed out Filch. "You better hope not."

"…And of course my favourite time was an incident between my good friend, Kat, and Mrs. Norris."

I saw Harry straighten up, grinning. I groaned.

Blake grinned at me too. "On a dare, Kat transfigured a certain item into a mouse, and left it out for Mrs. Norris to find. She found it alright, and turned into a bright yellow canary."

I put my head in my hands as everyone laughed.

"Now, usually, when you eat Canary Creams, you turn back right away. Mrs. Norris, however did not. That's when I read on the wrapper, in big letters, 'For human use only'. So, naturally Kat started to freak out and tried to undo her damage. In the end we had to owl Weasley Wizard Wheezes for a cure. In return, we got instructions and an Award of Excellence for our hard work." He went on with his speech and I snuck a look at Filch. He was looking at me with more hatred than usual.

Lee leaned over. "You're lucky this is our last day."

"Don't I know it."

Blake came back and sat down. The Head of Houses started calling names to give them their scrolls.

"I can't believe you told that story," I hissed.

Blake shrugged, a stupid smile on his face.

"Ainslee Broad."

Lee got her scroll, flashed a smile for my dad's camera and sat down to read her final grades. Six Es and two Os.

"Katerina Grey."

I got up and made my way over to Professor Flitwick, the camera flashing. As I was shaking hands with him he said, "Congratulations."

Trying not to cry, I sat back down and opened my scroll. Seven Es and one O. I squealed and hugged both my friends.

"Blake Lyons."

He got his scroll and opened it. Five Os and three Es. Of course.

Another half hour and it was over. The class threw up their hats, cheering.

Before I could go to my parents, a pair of hands turned my around. Harry had my hand, smiling. He cleared his throat, and said, "I love you, Kat."

There was a stunned silence and he went on to say more.

I put my finger to his lips. "Say no more, Potter."

He grinned and gave me the biggest kiss.

* * *

**AN: I've decided to post one more chapter, probably in the next few days. Remember this will be the last time I will reply to reviews, so last time to ask me something, which I'll be happy to answer :). Please Review!**

**JainaZekk621: Yes, I do write short chapters. My mind can't focus that long haha.**

**Anonymous: Yes I'm sad to see this ending but hopefully the sequel will be better than this one. Hopefully. Maybe. Thank you for reviewing!**


	25. End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of Harry Potter.**

* * *

_MYSTERY GIRL IDENTITY REVEALED_

_An anonymous tip summoned _Witch Weekly _to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's graduation ceremony. We were confused at first but it was quickly apparent to why we were there. Harry Potter, 21, was seen dancing and being very close to a new graduate. It seems that after the ceremony Potter announced his love for Katerina Grey, 18, and gave her a kiss._

_After some digging around, we found out that Grey was indeed the girl in the photograph taken in December. When Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who announced her retirement last night, was asked about the affair between the highly illegal between a student and teacher, she let slip that she knew about it. "As it happened off of school grounds, we were not entitled to do anything." _

_Sources close to the couple say that they've met in secret over quite some time._

_When approached, Potter waved us off saying, "This is the happiest moment in Kat's life. She doesn't need you hags bothering her."_

_Grey was unavailable for comment._

_Now that the secret is out, will there be wedding bells ringing in the Boy-Who-Lived's future? Stay tuned, dear readers._

* * *

**The Last Author's Note: Oh, how far we've come. I'm sad that this story is finished. Though I'm happy to announce the sequel to Say No More: Say Something. It's set three years after SNM and I think you'll like it. Fingers crossed.**

**Thank you to all who alerted/favorited and especially if you reviewed! Thanks to the bestest reviewer ever: Anonymous. You kept me going cause I always knew I had at least one person who will read this. **

**I'll see you after the epic finale :)**

**Love, The Fierce Phoenix**

**PS: Review!**


End file.
